odin_initiativefandomcom-20200215-history
The Gods
The universe is ruled by the gods, but as technology advances it seems that many mortals move away from religion. Technology has been able to more reliably solve most problems that used to be asked for as a prayer to whichever god had relevance. Though fewer worship them, the gods continue as they always have for as long as anyone can remember. During First Contact and the sharing of information, it was discovered that the gods were represented somewhere in every race's histories. Encountered Gods Andlat, God of Death Andlat's domain is the flipside to Elayma's. His reputation is that of being evil or having a negative connotation, but his followers find him to be very gentle and light-hearted. As the shepherd of souls, his responsibility is taking the souls to the astral plane to rest. Andlat is known to take the chosen form of a human man in his late 20s, dressed in all black. Eolas, God of Knowledge Eolas' domain lies in the knowledge of the universe. He is favored among those that seek knowledge, making him the patron of the likes of wizards and scholars. Eolas is known to take the chosen form of a middle-aged, half-elf man. Elayma, Goddess of Life Elayma's domain is in all life in the universe. Whether it be plants or creatures, her love of all living things is shared by her followers who are generally healers and shepherds. Elayma is known to take the chosen form of a young human woman with flowing yellow hair. Vaela, Goddess of Light and Power Vaela's domain has become tricky during the industrialization of civilization. She was once thought to rule over fire and the sun over Erathis, but as more planets were discovered her domain has become debated. It's becoming more and more common for religious scholars to label her as the "Goddess of Power" instead of "Light." Her followers tend to be paladins, or those that seek to be a guiding force in the universe. Vaela is known to take the chosen form of an elven woman with long, brown braided hair. Thedred, God of Tempest and the Sea Thedred's domain seems to have greatly expanded after First Contact. Storms and large bodies of water are everywhere in the universe, even out in space. His influence has spread from seafarers to spacefarers as well, all hoping to have a safe voyage to their destinations. He is known to take the chosen form of a battle-ready human man. Beita, Goddess of Trickery, Luck, and Travel Beita's domain lies in the intricacies of the universe, those little moments of luck in day-to-day life. That side of her is favored among most, and some find her knack for interfering in mortal affairs troublesome. Ever tripped over nothing while walking? Managed to prank someone successfully against the odds? Beita probably had something to do with it. While she doesn't have a formal following, her influence still permeates throughout the universe. Beita is known to take the chosen form of an easily overlooked elderly woman.